The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Nursing can be intimidating to a new mom for fear of accidently exposing herself. Having suitable nursing cover products may have an impact on a woman's choice of whether and when to breastfeed. Moms are generally always looking for products that can help make their life a bit easier. Various nursing covers have been used by mothers tending to their babies. These normally comprise some form of cover over the front of the mother and over the baby. However, they are often difficult to wear and to use. For example, they do not fit properly so that they tend to slip or fall off and they are not flattering. They tend to have insufficient space for the mother to see the baby while feeding. The present invention addresses these and other deficiencies.